


Par téléphone

by AndersAndrew



Category: Matoine fandom, Salut les geeks (youtube RPF), What the cut (youtube RPF), Youtube RPF, french youtubers RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Clumsiness, Clumsy Porn, Crack, Dirty Talk, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Meta!joke, Mocking, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sarcasm, hint de Bruce/Mathieu one sided, lalala
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine est parti loin, au pays du sirop d'érable et des caribous, mais la première chose qu'il fait en arrivant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, c'est...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par téléphone

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Par téléphone  
> Fandom : RPF Salut les geek/What the cut  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Genres : romance slashy, (sex phone) porny, humour (crack)  
> Personnages : Antoine Daniel/Mathieu Sommet  
> Nombre de mots : 1571  
> Commentaires : En rapport avec le voyage récent d'Antoine au Québec, pour la G-Anime de Gatineau (accompagné du Joueur du Grenier)

A peine entré dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Antoine se jeta sur son lit. La vue depuis sa fenêtre ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, bien que ce soit la première fois qu'il voyage au Canada. Le centre-ville de Montréal devait, de toute manière, ressembler à tous les centre-ville de la planète : blindé de gens rentrant du boulot, de voiture, de bruits, d'agitation, et surtout en été, de touristes, tels que lui.

Paresseusement, il roula sur le flanc pour atteindre la poche avant de sa valise et en tira son portable qu'il avait rangé là provisoirement, le temps du transport en taxi. Il vérifia que son téléphone avait du réseau et appela la France. Il se lécha les lèvres avec excitation, content malgré tout d'être arrivé à bon port - et de pouvoir bientôt raconter son épopée.

Mathieu décrocha au bout de 3 sonneries, de mauvaise humeur :

"Rgnnn allô !"

Antoine haussa un sourcil, avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait 6h de décalage horaire. Il avait tellement bien dormi dans l'avion, avec le ronronnement de la clim, qu'il n'était pas vraiment fatigué. A Paris, par contre, avec la canicule, ça devait être un peu compliqué de faire la sieste...

\- Ah, désolé. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis bien arrivé.

Il entendit un bâillement à l'autre bout du fil, puis Mathieu demanda, la voix encore un peu ensommeillée :

\- Alors tu es à ton hôtel ? T'as pas eu de problème ?

\- Aucun, jusqu'à présent, acquiesça Antoine. La chambre est spartiate, mais ça va. Et j'ai un lit deux places...

Mathieu ricana :

\- Dommage que tu sois tout seul...

\- Rien ne m'empêche de ramener une jolie fille !, contre-attaqua le binoclard.

\- Fais-ça, et je te jure qu'à ton retour en France, t'as intérêt à ne dormir que d'un seul oeil !, menaça Mathieu.

\- Je flippe, si tu savais !, ironisa Antoine, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas prendre cher, attention !

\- Et qui va me la donner ? Toi, du haut de tes 1m50 de hobbit ?

\- D'habitude, t'aimes bien quand je te la donne, gamin, susurra la voix du Patron dans le combiné.

\- Hey, tu triches !

\- C'est toi qui triche, à partir à l'autre bout du monde, comme ça !, bougonna Mathieu en reprenant sa voix normale.

\- Le Québec, c'est pas le bout du monde ! Et puis c'est juste pour le week-end, le temps de faire la convention et de visiter un peu...

\- Ouais, et à te bourrer la gueule avec Fred et Seb. J'le vois gros comme une maison...

\- Depuis quand t'es devenu un tel rabat-joie !, s'agaça brusquement Antoine. C'est pas toi le dernier à faire la fête, rappelle-toi les Geek Faeries...

\- C'est pas pareil ! J'étais là pour faire en sorte que tu fasses pas de bêtise...là, t'es loin, marmonna Mathieu. Tu vas te faire alpaguer par une jolie québécoise et tu va décider de t'installer là-bas...me laissant tout seul avec ma main droite.

Le présentateur de What the cut ! soupira, moitié narquois, moitié blasé. Il savait que Mathieu le taquinait - il s'était encore fait avoir - mais il y avait quand même une part de sincérité dans ce qu'il disait, tant et si bien qu'Antoine se sentait obligé de le rassurer.

\- Ta main droite est trop talentueuse pour que j'y renonce, se moqua Antoine. Le reste aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi, tu parles de ma bouche là ?, lança Mathieu en rigolant.

Antoine frissonna en se remémorant la dernière fois que Mathieu avait utilisé sa bouche pour...

\- Pervers.

\- Ou alors tu parles de mon boule ?, continua Mathieu, totalement dévergondé au téléphone, visiblement.

Antoine rougit :

\- Arrête ça !

\- Tu bandes ?

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- J'aimerais bien pourtant. J'ai toujours voulu faire l'amour au téléphone.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse avec lui, histoire que vous ayez un peu d'intimité ?, se moqua Antoine.

\- Tu déconnes ? C'est un smartphone dernière génération. Si je le nique, je suis foutu.

\- Je connais autre chose que tu pourrais niquer, susurra le binoclard en se tâtant doucement l'entre-jambe.

\- Ah oui ?, répondit Mathieu sur le même ton. Des suggestions de comment je pourrais faire ?

Antoine sourit, se prêtant volontairement au jeu. Il déboutonna la braguette de son jean.

\- Je ne sais pas...tu pourrais commencer par dire combien je te manque...

\- T'es parti depuis seulement quelques heures. Même toi, t'es pas assez bon pour ça, lança l'ex-stéphanois.

\- Ha, mais je sais que tu te sens déjà seul, pas la peine de le cacher.

\- Hey, c'est pas moi qui ai téléphoné. Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui serait en manque ?

Le binoclard gloussa :

\- C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant...même la plus jolie des québécoises n'a pas ton beau p'tit cul.

Un court silence à l'autre bout du fil lui fit comprendre qu'il avait touché juste; Mathieu était gêné. Il continua donc sur la même voie :

\- Tu te rappelles quand on l'a fait sur le tournage de Super-Crayon ? J'avais jamais vu un mec porter aussi bien le string...ni l'enlever aussi rapidement.

Le rire de Mathieu tintinnabula à son oreille, déformé par les ondes, mais néanmoins agréable à entendre.

\- Il faut dire que tu étais plutôt...pressant. T'arrêtais pas de me tripoter...à tel point que Bruce en était tout gêné.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il était jaloux, oui ! De se dire qu'un beau petit lot comme ça était rien que pour moi...

\- De qui est-ce que t'es en train de parler ?, marmonna Mathieu.

Antoine se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Oh allez, ne me force pas à te dire que tu es mignon, tu le sais déjà..., dit-il en commençant à se caresser.

\- Hmm hm, ronronna Mathieu. Quand c'est toi qui le dit, ça sonne vieux pervers.

\- Peut-être que je suis un peu pervers, admit Antoine.

\- Dis-moi que t'es en train de te toucher, là.

\- C'est fort possible, chuchota Antoine d'une voix rauque.

Un hoquet échappa à Mathieu, qui se répercuta dans le combiné. Son timbre se fit plus sensuel :

\- J'ai envie de toi...

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai envie de te toucher...de te lécher partout...

Antoine pouffa, le faisant s'interrompre.

\- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?, s'insurgea l'ancien stéphanois.

\- Désolée, s'excusa immédiatement le binoclard. C'est juste que...c'est tellement _cheesy_. On dirait une fanfiction...

\- T'es vraiment naze en phone sex, grogna Mathieu.

Antoine tassa les oreillers dans son dos pour se redresser - ce n'était guère facile avec une main dans le calbut. Il prit une grande inspiration et murmura :

\- C'est parce que je préfère le faire en vrai. Te prendre par derrière sans préambule, sans même enlever nos vêtements. Te plaquer contre la banquette et me coller dans ton dos en cherchant frénétiquement l'entrée de ton cul...et tu sais que je la trouve toujours...pour enfiler ma queue dure et brûlante entre tes fesses, te faire geindre comme une pucelle qui n'a jamais vu le loup...ah...

Il ferma les yeux en évoquant les images derrière ses paupières, sa main s'agitant brutalement dans son caleçon.

\- C'est ça que je devrais faire en rentrant, le premier truc que j'aurais envie de faire...te baiser frénétiquement...et même quand tu auras jouis, je n'en aurais pas assez. Je te retournerais contre moi, pour te prendre encore, les jambes écartées, et te ruiner complètement...

Il entendit le souffle de Mathieu s'accélérer, et à tous les coups il était en train de se masturber, lui aussi.

\- Je ne...

\- T'as pas ton mot à dire, le coupa Antoine. C'est toi qui m'a aguiché le premier et qui m'a interdit d'aller voir ailleurs. Fais face aux conséquences.

\- Petit enfoiré..., gronda Mathieu dans le téléphone.

Antoine frémit au son grave de sa voix. Il se mordit la lèvre en s'efforçant de ne pas jouir trop vite. Il n'osait parler à nouveau de peur que ses halètements trahissent à quel point il était près de l'orgasme.

\- Peut-être que c'est moi qui vais te monter, ajouta Mathieu. Après tout, tu es parti de ton plein chef, et tu mérites une fessée...

Antoine éclata de rire.

\- Ne ris pas !

\- ç'aurait ptête été crédible avec la voix du Patron, mais là...arf.

\- Je raccroche !

\- Non non, attends ! J'y suis presque !, hoqueta le parisien en rougissant, sa main droite allant et venant de plus en plus vite, désespérément sur sa queue rigide.

Le petit ricanement de Mathieu ne réussit même pas à le décourager.

\- Tu imagines mes doigts dans ton fondement, qui glissent à l'intérieur...et toi qui te cambre, qui ne sait plus où tu mettre pendant que je te pénètre, rien qu'avec mes doigts, et pourtant ça te rend fou, tu gémis, tu essayes de te cacher contre le drap, pendant que je te dit à l'oreille toutes les vilaines choses que je vais te faire...et lorsque je fais claquer ma main sur tes fesses, tu sursautes violemment, si violemment que tu pousses un petit cri mignon...

\- La ferme !, marmonna Antoine.

L'orgasme lui coupa le souffle. Il se raidit et jouit brusquement, étouffant ses gémissements du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Toutefois, rien ne pouvait échapper à Mathieu.

\- Tu as jouis, ça y est ? Petit joueur.

\- La prochaine fois, je te ferais juter le premier.

\- Va falloir améliorer tes skills si tu veux y arriver, jeune padawan.

\- Entendu, maître Yoda.

\- Oh !, s'offusqua Mathieu. OH ! Elle était vile celle-là !

\- Ok, je te le concède...tu n'es pas aussi vert et fripé, se moqua Antoine.

\- Je me casse. Amuse-toi bien chez les caribous !, balança Mathieu d'un ton sec.

Antoine allait dire quelque chose pour rattraper le coup, mais seule la tonalité lui répondit...


End file.
